


Tell Me That You'd Be My Baby

by LUMINESSENCES



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is Bad, i cant write, i used parantheses too much, idk what this is, they're gay, too many italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUMINESSENCES/pseuds/LUMINESSENCES
Summary: When Shiro had told Matt earlier that day that today was the day he would finally talk to Keith Kogane, Matt dissolved into a fit of giggles and fell out of his chair. Through wheezing breaths he had whispered, “Good luck, Shirogane.”





	Tell Me That You'd Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the gayest groupchat ever, RDT.
> 
> Keith and Shiro are messes.

_ “Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full.” _

 

Keith looks up, graphite pencil poised above the half-written equation he had been previously jotting down, ready to tell off the day’s brave underclassman who has most likely been dared to attempt conversation with him. Contrary to popular belief, Keith isn’t a completely oblivious idiot, sheltered and unaware of his peers’ doings. He  _ definitely _ is not blind to the fact that a strong majority of his class has  _ plenty _ of feelings and thoughts involving him, ranging from oddly complimentary to blatantly disturbing, of which they have been nothing short of vocal about. It has become an almost commonplace occurrence that once a week (at the very least), someone will approach him during mealtimes, trying the most absurd things in hopes of wheedling any drop of information out of him that may allude to him being human and not a well-programmed alien robot infiltrating the school, observing the hordes of people at the Garrison for his own nefarious purposes (one of the more ludicrous theories regarding him and his presence, and personally, one that Keith finds most amusing). He has seen and heard girls, boys, and everyone in between take a jab at initiating a conversation with him with similar lines. 

 

This is why when Keith looks up from his assignment, he is more than slightly taken aback at the sight of Takashi Shirogane, senior officer, renowned pilot, golden boy of the Garrison, gingerly holding a slate gray tray similar to the one laying abandoned next to him between strong, experienced hands, except his still has his chicken nuggets on it. Keith was guilty of wolfing down all of his nuggets immediately on the days the cafeteria served them.

 

The harsh words on the tip of his tongue immediately die on his lips as he stares at the older boy above him. Takashi is harboring an open, friendly smile and a slightly sheepish expression, as if he is embarrassed to bother Keith. Keith can’t sense any ill intent or ulterior motive behind the question as his eyes quickly rove over the other’s face, so he slowly drawls out in what he hopes is a nonchalant voice, “Table’s not mine. It’s free for anyone to sit at, didn’t have to ask me.”

 

Takashi’s eyebrows furrow, and he slowly sets his tray in front of Keith. Keith stares at him as if he’s grown a second head. There is a whole table available, and he just has to choose the seat right in front of him? Way to make ignoring him that much more of an arduous task, Keith thinks. Decidedly, he stares back down at his assignment and scribbles out formulas and solutions furiously. For a few minutes, he tunes out the cafeteria’s chatter (and Takashi’s presence) until his frenzied efforts reward him and his pencil lead breaks with a loud  _ snap _ . Annoyed, Keith rummages through his haversack, worming his fingers through his admittedly sparse belongings, to no avail. He lets out a defeated huff, facing the fact that he now has to leave and head back to his shared living accommodations to get a stupid pencil.  _ Ugh. _

 

The only reason he hasn’t been doing his homework in the dormitory in the first place is due to his roommate, Jason. Keith has the misfortune of having the annoying boy as his roommate. He is a sixteen-year-old pimpled teenager who spends too much time beating it and too little time outside of the dorm to let Keith breathe peacefully. He drives Keith absolutely up the wall. People flock around Jason, questioning him all about Keith’s habits. As a result of not wanting to add any fuel to gossip and rumors, Keith steers clear of the boy as much as possible.

 

Resigned to his fate, Keith sighs and begins to pack up his few possessions, more than a little disgruntled. The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat makes him halt, slowly turning to face the source. Keith’s eyes narrow as he inspects him, waiting for him to say something. (He totally does  _ not  _ take in his broad shoulders, strong cheekbones, or remarkable eyebrows. He does  _ not  _ because it’s not like Keith has spent time wondering how Shiro’s hair will feel like under his fingertips or how it will feel to have the beautiful curve of his bright smile pressed in the crook of his neck or how lovely it will be to run his index finger across the solid slope of his nose and every other perfect plane of his body because nope nope  _ never. _ )

 

“If you’d like, I could lend you a pencil, Keith,” Takashi Shirogane says. It’s the second sentence he speaks to him, and Keith decides he really likes to hear his name roll of this man’s tongue and he wants to listen to more of it the future. So he sits back down, across this stunning man with the shy smile and careful words, and nods.

 

“I would actually really appreciate it, Takashi Shirogane,” Keith replies, the corners of his lips tilting up in a desperate attempt to seem like he’s not about to melt in the presence of the love of his life who doesn’t know he’s the love of his life. (This whole situation is fine,  _ really.  _ Keith totally doesn’t feel like he’s on the verge of being engulfed by flames at the sight of Takashi’s smile. Definitely not. That’d be ridiculous.)

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


Shiro is going to die. He’s sure of it. He feels it in his bones, and he especially feels it when Keith Kogane studies him with his enchanting, wonderful eyes. He’s dying and he can hear his family planning his funeral in the distance. He envisions Matt with his arm slung around Yumi as they both silently cackle at Shiro’s misfortune while he’s six feet under. His best friend and sister (the worst people to grace the planet) toss roses at his headstone and blow kisses in between loud laughs. ( _ “He truly died for an honorable cause.” “You call him combusting because his crush looked in his direction honorable?” “He’s dead we’ll let it slide, Yumi.” _ )  _ Ungrateful brats.  _ He should hate them, he really should.

 

When Shiro had told Matt earlier that day that today was the day he would finally talk to Keith Kogane, Matt dissolved into a fit of giggles and fell out of his chair. Through wheezing breaths he had whispered, “Good luck, Shirogane.”

 

Shiro was tired and pining and lovesick over a boy he’d never spoken to once. It is with determination that he walks up to Keith Kogane, asks to sit at his table, and ends up offering to lend him a pencil. It’s all worth it when Keith gives him a slight smile, his lips turning up marginally. Shiro’s heart melts into a puddle of goo. He is a pathetically weak man. 

 

Shiro quietly finishes his food as he watches Keith work. Keith’s bangs occasionally fall into his eyes, and he swats at them as someone would swat away a pesky bug. Shiro is filled with a burning desire to gently push the hair away from the other boy’s face. (Maybe he also wishes to press his forehead against the other boy’s as well, but that’s irrelevant.)

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


Keith Kogane for the most part is an enigma. No one is very knowledgeable on the elusive boy. It is as if he has abruptly appeared out of thin air. It is like that for Shiro at least. One day his life is Keith-Kogane-free, and the next, the halls of the Garrison are inundated with talks of a “brooding, but kinda like, hot” pilot who has blown Shiro’s record on the simulator out of the water. Shiro doesn’t really mind. He doesn’t mind talent. He is curious at best yet curious at worst, but not enough to investigate on his own.

 

It is by pure accident that he happens to stumble upon this brooding-but-kinda-like-hot Keith Kogane. He is supposed to be delivering a few papers to an official across the school when he spots a sizable group of teens drawn to something, which isn’t too unusual. The Garrison is an elite government-recognized institution at best and a glorified high school at worst. Fights do break out and teenagers are attracted to them like moths do to a light. However, this particular scenario doesn’t seem fueled by the actions of a couple of rowdy youths. There is an almost calm silence over them, punctuated only by a few random seconds of commotion every now and then.

 

Interest piqued, Shiro walks over, and the people part quietly and quickly at the sight of him. He arrives at the forefront in time to see a boy walk out of the simulator, head bowed down and dark hair cascading down in his face. It seems anticlimactic that the person who has captivated so much attention emerges absolutely noiselessly.

 

Iverson stalks up to the individual, and in a gruff voice says, “Keith Kogane, I don’t know how you did it, but you have managed to beat your own record.”

 

At this the boy looks up.

 

Keith Kogane makes direct eye contact with Shiro. His eyes are dark and,  _ yes, _ brooding. They’re endless pools and they’re sucking Shiro in, in,  _ in. _ They swallow Shiro alive. He feels his skin prickle and a thrumming running through his veins. Keith Kogane tilts his head back slightly, shrugs, and promptly exits the room, countless pairs of eyes tracking him.

 

Shiro is gone. 

 

Shiro thinks he’s fallen in love. 

 

He does not hand in those papers on time.

  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


Matt is the one who deals with Shiro’s hopeless infatuation. He listens to Shiro’s endless rambling about Keith Kogane’s eyes, his mouth, his hair, oh god, no, the treacherous  _ hair _ . Long enough to pull. Matt thinks he saw Shiro salivate once. He’s gross.

 

Matt can only handle so much, but he is nothing if not the greatest best friend ever. He insists he will be a best man at the wedding.

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


When Keith looks up from his assignment triumphantly, smiling to himself because  _ fucking finally _ , he is met with a sight he doesn’t know how to digest.

 

Takashi Shirogane’s face is resting in the palm of his hand and he is looking at Keith with something not quite discernible in his eyes that makes Keith swallow.

 

“Thank you for the pencil, Takashi,” Keith finally says, holding the pencil out.

 

“Please, feel free to call me Shiro,” the other replies, fingers brushing his as he takes back the pencil and pockets it.

 

Keith looks down and nods. “Alright then. Thank you, Shiro.” He stands and makes his way through the cafeteria, exiting quickly. He sighs as he thinks of Shiro’s eyes observing him.

 

Keith hates that everything about Shiro is more lovely up close. Boys are stupid. Shiro is stupid.

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith turns to look at Shiro, who is jogging up to him, a conflicted expression marring his face. Keith blinks at him slowly, not knowing what Shiro might have to say to him now.

 

“Uh, Keith?”

 

“Yes, Shiro?”

 

Shiro’s face scrunches up and Keith almost swoons. He’s irrevocably in love.

 

Shiro’s eyes nervously flit to Keith’s face before he begins to speak. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, right? Well, I was just wondering if you’d maybe like to, i don’t know, go out for coffee with me tomorrow?”

 

Keith’s mouth is dry. He’s sure he’s dead. This is  _ not _ happening. So of course his stupid mouth instinctively opens and lets a too-sharp “ _ What _ ?” slip out.

 

Shiro looks mortified, his eyes are embarrassed, and his cheeks bloom a dark red. He’s beautiful. He also rambles.

 

“Oh my god, Keith, I am so sorry. You can hate me and ignore me now. Matt was right, I really am a mess, this was stupid. Why did I think you’d want to go on a date with  _ me _ ? I’ll just go now im sorry.” It is a nonsensical jumble of words in Keith’s ears. It all comes out in one breath, and Shiro exhales with an anxious chuckle.

 

He spins on his heels and looks about ready to flee the scene when Keith finally returns to his senses. He hastily catches Shiro’s wrist. 

 

“Oh my God, you’re asking me on a date.”

 

Shiro flushes even darker and responds quietly, “Yes. It’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s just that I’ve been head over heels for you for so long I thought I may as well ask now and get it over with. I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Keith.”

 

Throughout this entire spiel Keith’s brain has short-circuited. His mind is first filled with the thought of going out for coffee with Shiro, and then it skips to imagining threading his hands through Shiro’s hair, tugging him close, and chasing the taste of coffee in the other’s mouth with his tongue.

 

“Fuck, yes, Shiro,” is what Keith finally replies. “I’d  _ love  _ to go out for coffee with you.”

 

Keith feels like he’s soaring the second he catches sight of the absolutely blinding grin Shiro aims at him.

  
  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


The next month, when Keith and Shiro are walking through the halls with intertwined hands, Keith hears whispers trail after them he stops walking, gently tugging on Shiro’s hand.

 

“What? Are you  _ sure  _ they’re dating?”

 

Keith smirks. He yanks on Shiro’s collar and the elder looks at him for only a second before pressing their mouths together. Keith’s hands slide up the other boy’s shoulders to link behind his neck. Keith opens his mouth and Shiro does the same. It’s silent except for the sounds of their kissing.

 

“Fucking horn-dogs, get a room!”

 

Shiro only flips Matt off and smiles against Keith’s mouth.

 

It’s wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> They get a room.


End file.
